


Infinitesimal Bounds

by thinlizzy2



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: Perhaps it's an odd thing, to let go of hate in the middle of a bloody war. But everything about their situation is odd.
Relationships: Damar/Kira Nerys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Infinitesimal Bounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



He doesn't hate her anymore.

When Damar looks at Kira, he no longer sees one of the most humiliating defeats his homeworld has ever suffered. She doesn't represent any group of filthy savages that forced Cardassia out of what it had properly won through right of power and strength. He doesn't see the blood of innocent Cardassians on her hands anymore. Nor does he see the temptress who lured Dukat, his once-beloved mentor, into doubt and disloyalty. That's not what Kira is, not now.

He catches her eyes in the darkness of Mila's cellar and feels entirely seen in return.


End file.
